


Back in College

by CBMichels



Category: Other - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBMichels/pseuds/CBMichels
Summary: A fantasy about what could have happened one night reliving college days, but alas... just a fantasy.





	Back in College

**Author's Note:**

> This is a purely fictional story and contains sexual material occurring  
> between two men. If you are offended by such, or it is against the law to  
> view such material in your area, please do not continue.
> 
> A Special Note About This Story: While this piece is purely fictional, it  
> does involve real people, places and some events. Names and certain  
> details have been changed to protect those individuals described.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back In College - A "Partially" True Story By C. Brandon Michels  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Life had been good for me since getting out of college and starting my career in the real world. It was a challenging place, but full of excitement and new opportunities. I had been out of the closet since my senior year in high school back in my rural hometown. The little population of only a few thousand meant that our high school served all the even smaller communities nearby. My graduating class hadn't even been 150 students. I was living and working in a big city now. Skyscrapers, busy streets, coffee shops, bars, restaurants, and businesses everywhere.

I had been lucky enough to find a decent apartment (with no roommate!) within walking distance of where I worked. My high metabolism had followed me to the city and with just walking 8-10 blocks each way to/from work I kept in good shape. My 5' 8" lean frame was home to only 165 lbs. My stylist had brought out the lighter tones of my dirty blonde hair and shortened it up to be a bit on the spiky side. Twenty-two years old and being on my own suited me well.

I was especially happy having just dumped my leech of an ex-boyfriend. The fucker had been mooching off of me for 13 months. He lived with me, but didn't get a job. He had dropped out of school and refused to go back. He smoked behind my back, knowing how much I despised the nasty habit. I'm almost positive he was doing hard-core drugs, probably meth, but couldn't prove it. And to top it all off, I had started to suspect he was slutting around to afford his "habits". Needless to day, it was farewell and good riddens.

To celebrate, my younger brother Ben, invited me to go stay with him for a weekend.

* * * * *

You should know some things about my brother. For starters he's three years younger than me. More importantly, he was extremely supportive of my coming out so much that it even became a little annoying at times. When he graduated from high school, he was built like a redwood tree at 6'1" with white-blonde hair and blue eyes. What is also important, especially in this story is that my brother and I shared a group of mutual friends, a few of which were siblings themselves. The guys of the group (mostly my brother's age) and I had always gamed together, mainly multiplayer PC and RPG games. Quake, Counter-Strike, Middle-Earth, Dungeons & Dragons, the works, dice and all! I know what you're thinking: we were all geeks back then. You wouldn't be far from the truth. Although I must say I was a pretty good looking geek.

* * * * *

So I agreed to Ben's offer, flew to the nearest major airport and rented a car, driving to the college town my brother had moved to after leaving our parents house. The town where my brother's university resided was only about twice the size of our hometown, but probably had just as many college students as our hometown had total residents. Ben had decided that we'd relive some of our old days and get as many of our old group back together as possible for not only an all-nighter like we pulled off back home, but a full weekend of gaming. Believe it or not but the whole gang made it! Even those that were going to college elsewhere drove in simply because I was in town. They were a great group! Everyone of them straight as an arrow, but as comfortable around me as ever. It was really quite touching, and still is to this day.

Of course, being that they were all in college now, all of them either 19 or 20, I already expected to be asked to pick up the booze, but was pleasantly surprised that half of them showed up with a stash to share. If only I had been that resourceful back in high school! I got stuck getting the pizza, oh well.

The weekend was set. Seven guys, seven computers, a small library of RPG books, booze, limitless pizza, and a three care-free days. Despite this all taking place in my brother's small, dingy, run-down apartment, it was going to be a weekend to remember.

As the weekend wore on from Friday night into Saturday, occasionally the guys started dropping off to sleep around 2:00-3:00 early Sunday morning. Eventually only me, Ben, and Hunter were still up. My brother muttered something about losing conscienceness and meandered to the tiny bedroom. An audible flop followed by silence told us that he was asleep before he hit the pillow. Hunter and I looked at each other grinning at how even in a sleepy stupor my brother had the ability to be the center of attention. The two of us played some space shoot-em-up game for another 20-30 minutes before I spoke.

"I should probably get some sleep. I've got to drive back to the airport before my flight."

"Probably a good idea. I think I'll hit the hay too." Hunter closed the laptop he had been playing on, leaning it against the wall.

We looked around the darkened room seeing huddled masses that were the rest of our clan asleep in various blankets and sleeping bags across the floor amongst the endless network cables and computer equipment strewn about the room.

"I call the couch." I said quietly. I had been sitting on it with my own laptop while we had been gaming.

"Damn it." Hunter's disappointed look was faked, but he leaned over to one side and got comfortable on the floor where he had been sitting.

I tossed him a pillow from the couch. "Here, take this one."

Hunter said something quietly as he caught the pillow, probably a `thank you', and repositioned himself with his back facing me. I stretched out on the couch, getting comfortable myself. Soon I was asleep, fast asleep.

* * * * *

Ah, Hunter. I had always secretly had a little crush on him. He was certainly one of the closest friends to my brother. In fact, my brother had dated Hunter's younger sister somewhat seriously back when they were seniors at our high school. Well, shortly, but still seriously. In any case, Hunter was the whole package. He was very intelligent and well spoken. He had short dark brown hair that he didn't do much with, which I always thought was cute. What I was most attracted to though was his personality. He was charismatic, but not in the typical way. He wasn't like a politician who could win over stadiums filled with people. He was the kind of person that when he spoke to you you felt like the only person in the world. Hunter's eyes were captivating and held your attention when he looked at you. He had looks, smarts, and an attitude with just the right amount of sass to make him virtually irresistible. I say virtually because I had gone years without anyone knowing about my crush, even my brother who would have kept it a secret to his grave but would have also held it over my head for the rest of both our lives.

Oh course to top it all off, he was straight. After I graduated high school and moved away I had kept in touch with my brother and some of our mutual friends. Through the grapevine I had found out Hunter had gone through his share of skanky bitches. I had no hopes of ever bedding him but was quite content to keep him as a friend.

* * * * *

I woke up the next morning around 7 or 8, having only had a few hours of real sleep. All the guys were still out cold, most storing pretty obnoxiously. I got up and went to take a shower since I had to leave for my flight soon. The closet of a bathroom in my brother's tiny, dingy apartment was... well, let's just leave it at "small".

After fiddling with faucet I got the shower to a comfortable temperature and stepped into the tiny nook, closing the curtain. About 10 minutes into my shower I heard the bathroom door quietly creak open. I poked my head out of the shower and saw Hunter closing the door behind him. He must have taken his shirt off during the night because he wasn't wearing one now, just his jeans. I admired his broad shoulders and followed the lines down his back to his narrow waist.

He turned and apologized, "sorry, I really got to take a piss."

I only allowed myself a quick glance at his chest and smooth firm stomach. "No problem," I said, retracting my head into the shower.

I heard him undo his zipper and lift the toilet seat. He did his business, flushed, put the toilet seat back down (good man!), but then something strange happened. I didn't hear his zipper go back up. An eerie silence came over the small room, only the sound of the shower could be heard. A few moments passed; it felt like time slowed down to a crawl. Then a quiet, wavering voice spoke.

"Brandon?", came the tiny squeak.

"Yes, Hun---," I stopped mid word as I poked my head out of the shower curtain once again.

Standing there in all his glory was Hunter, stark naked! He was trying to hid his raging hard-on with his hands but they weren't wide enough to completely cover his shaft standing at full attention. His beautiful body was lightly tanned, now obvious by his waist and thigh tan lines. The beet red face was looking down at the floor, body huddled against the wall opposite the shower. Behind the shower curtain, my own cock had perked up to fifth gear in a hurry.

I reached out of the shower with one hand and lifted Hunter's chin so I could look into those beautiful eyes. "Hunter, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I... I..." his voice trembled as he tried to express himself. "I... want you... I want you to take me."

He tried to avert his eyes but I held his chin firmly. I moved my hand down his neck, letting it rest on his broad shoulder. Gently, I pulled him toward me, comforting him with soft words.

"You don't need to hide that from me," I nodded down towards the hands covering most of his youthful prick. "In fact, that's something you should be proud of."

Hesitantly he moved his hands away and down to his sides. The freed shaft stood straight out, perpendicular to his body, hard as a rod of steel.

I could feel the tension in his shoulders ease slightly, his posture became less defensive. I brought him closer to me, moving the shower curtain aside revealing the rest of my lean body to him. Hunter's eyes locked on my stiff erection, pointing out and slightly up at him. Leaning out of the shower slightly I brought my other hand up to his chin, lifting his head again, face-to-face, planting a firm, passionate kiss on the young man's lips. Hunter reciprocated the fervor, promptly pushing his tongue between my lips trying to explore the inside of my mouth. I pulled back, using the hand on his shoulder to force him to stay put.

"If I'm to `take' you, you have to give up control to me," I stated firmly. "Is that what you really want to do?"

His bashful expression returned, the hands trailed back to cover his genitals. Hunter became a scolded puppy. "Yes Brandon, I want you to take me." The words were firm, but were said to the floor.

Lifting his chin again, "are you absolutely certain? Do you promise to give into me? You must convince me this is what you want."

The hands retreated back to the puppy's sides, his posture straightened.

"Yes."

Looking into his eyes I could tell he was serious. "Get in here then."

With a hand on each shoulder I pulled him into through the opening in the curtain, closing it behind him. Turning around I pushed Hunter's back up against the wall of the shower stall planting another deep kiss on him. This time it was my tongue was running the show, pushing into his mouth, exploring, massaging. He let me traverse his soft mouth, playing with his tongue. I pressed my body up against his, my hands on his sides pulling his hips into mine, grinding our throbbing cocks together.

Breaking the kiss I quickly drew my tongue along his face down to the right side of his neck to his shoulder. I bit playfully as I went back up his shoulder toward his ear. I felt Hunter's hands reach around my sides and grasp the small of my back. I quickly grabbed his wrists and slammed them against the wall of the shower stall to either side of his head. At the same moment they hit the acrylic my nibbling teeth took a sharp bite into his lower earlobe.

"Uhhh---" Hunter's soft gasp escaped and his cock pulsed against my hips revealing the pleasure he took at my actions.

Into his tightly held ear I whispered, "Down boy, on your knees."

As I let the words slide through my clenched teeth I drew my hands down his arms to his shoulders. Applying just enough pressure to let him know I meant business I released my hold on his ear and like penitent follower he kneeled under the gentle but firm force I applied.

As his face grew further from mine he looked up at me. Without smiling, his eyes told me he was very much enjoying the experience. His hands went to my hips instinctively as his knees reached the floor. I watched as the water flowed down my sides, across his fingers, down his arms, along the defined lines of his torso to his young manhood, where it spilled freely to the floor. He opened his mouth and moved slowly toward my waiting cock. Realizing his mistake, he paused before I could stop him, looking up at me expectantly.

Hunter was certainly a fast learner. He knew to wait for permission before proceeding. I gave him the affirmative nod he was waiting for, placing my left hand on the wall for balance and leaving the other on Hunter's shoulder where it had pushed him to his knees.

His gaze went to the task before him. But this time rather than opening his mouth he leaned in and gave the head of my cock a gentle kiss. I felt the soft pressure begin to intensify. The growing tension he put on my cock head forced it to press between his tender lips. As my rod slide in Hunter kept those lips tight around my wet member. The sensation of his sweet lips firmly sealed around me as he slid down the shaft was amazing. As he reached the bottom, nose nestling into my neatly groomed nether region, I felt his tongue press up against the entire length of the bottom of my cock. The sudden feeling of his long tongue contacting as much surface area of my cock as he could sent jolts through my body.

Even only having one trip down my cock on his own, my dominant instincts took over at the sensations he was sending through my body. The hand I had left on his shoulder immediately jumped into action, going straight to the back of Hunter's head, holding him in place so I could savor the moment he had created for me.

After a few seconds Hunter tried to pull back but I tightened my grip on his head, taking a firm grip of his short hair. I pulled him away from my crotch ever so slowly. Just to the point where only the head of my cock remained in his mouth. Holding him in place I began a slow, rhythmic pumping of my hips. My hard eight moved in and out of the young man's mouth effortlessly thanks to the combination of saliva and the shower's water running down my lean body. I moaned in time with each pump and the tongue that kept skillfully massaging the underside of my rigid cock. I fought the urge to pick up the pace of my hip actions knowing that I couldn't lose control and blow my load in Hunter's mouth. I wanted to leave it somewhere else within him.

Sensing that I was nearing the point-of-no-return, I abruptly stopped moving and pressed Hunter's face hard into my groin, feeling the back of his throat contract around my head. Pulling him back my cock popped out from his lip's firm hold. I gave the youthful stud a chance to catch his breath before moving my hand from the back of his head to his chin.

With a firm hand under his face, I forced Hunter to his feet. Expecting another passionate kiss he closed his eyes and leaned into me, his hands still on my hips, pulling me toward him. I gave him a quick, firm slap across the face.

"Don't forget who's running the show," I reminder him.

Ego a bit bruised, Hunter's cock showed immediate signs of enjoying the small punishment. It's stiffness heightened, making it bounce. If I didn't know any better I would have sworn a satisfied smile had momentarily crossed his face. How cute the puppy had become.

My aggressive dominance returning, I spun him around by his shoulders, grabbed his wrists and again slammed his body against the wall of the shower stall, my cock pressing against his smooth ass. But this time I put his wrists together above his head, pinning them there with one hand. My other hand trailed down the side of his smooth body, reaching around to Hunter's front side. Taking a firm grasp of his cock, it pulsed in my hand at the touch and pressure. I pushed it down, pointing it toward the floor so it strained against the shower stall trying to point back up. Leaving it there pressing against the wall, I moved my hand to squeeze his ass, moving my fingers to probe between his smooth cheeks.

Finding his velvety hole I fingered around the outside. He squirmed at the sensations and I tightened my grip on his wrists where they were pinned. Using my free hand I positioned the head of my throbbing cock right against his soft, pink orifice. As he tried to move away from the wall to ease the strain of his cock trying to point back up in it's natural "full mast" position he pushed himself against my waiting cock. Feeling the initial pain of entry he pulled away from me, forcing his cock back down against the wall. It was an amazing turn on to see him stuck in this position, fucked it he does, fucked if he doesn't.

After enjoying having him in this quandary a moment longer I brought my hand back up the side of his body, over his shoulder back to take another firm grasp of the boy's short hair. I pulled back his head in a quick jerk to one side, forcing him to arch his neck. Again I started at his shoulder, licking, sucking, and kissing more fervently than before. I bit my way up his lengthened neckline, this time harder such that Hunter cried out softly and sucking in a quick breath with each little bite I took. I reached his ear but this time did not clamp down. Pressing my full body against his, I whispered into his ear again.

"Now this," applying a little more pressure between my cock and his puckered hole, "is really what you want, isn't it?"

"Yes." His reply came while exhaling heavily.

"Tell me." I wanted him to beg for it. "Tell me how you want it."

"I want you to take me." He huffed.

"Is that all? Just to take you?" I asked in a quite whisper.

"I want you to fuck me." The puppy tone was back.

"Oh, Hunter. Surely you can be more descriptive then that. Tell me exactly what, how, where, and when you want it. Beg for it. Make me believe you truly want me to take you as you claim."

"I want you." Gone was the puppy. A firm, but quiet voice had taken over. "I want you to force your hard cock into me. I want you to split my tight ass in two. I want to feel you pumping into me hard. I want you to make me take every inch of your manhood. I want you to shoot your load deep into me. Please? Fuck me now!"

Granting his begging wishes I plunged my rock hard rod deep into Hunter's waiting hole, all the way to the hilt. His body responded in one fluid convulsion of pleasure; back arching against my chest; hips grinding backward into mine. Hunter's outcry might have woken the neighbors but hopefully not the hung-over crew outside. I cupped the hand that had been holding his hair over his mouth to muffle his pleasurable outburst.

The immediate sensation of his entire body clenching down on my cock only encouraged me to want to plunge in him again. I pulled out all the way and again sunk myself deep inside Hunter's bowels. Another (this time muffled) outcry of pleasure pulsed against my hand. Wanting only to hear that wholly erotic sound again I repeated my action, pulling back again, completely out. I forced myself back into the young man yet a third time, hoping the untamed sound would again be released from his body. Not to be disappointed the sound came again, body convulsion and all.

Hunter's utterances and writhing body only drove me more wild. I could feel myself letting go of all inhibition. One goal, one desire filled my mind. The combined sensation of feeling myself deep inside him, hearing his erotic vocalizations, feeling his thrashing corpus; it was all I desired, the only thing I desired.

Again and again my cock pounded in and out of Hunter's always tight ass. Each thrust was met with an enveloping pressure that felt like it was trying to pull my manhood deeper inside, to hold it there and never let go. Yet every time it escaped, only to reenter the constricting canal. Every time to produce the moans of pleasure and contractions of muscles.

The pace began to quicken as if some unseen force were speeding up time. My cock began to pull out less and less, wanting to stay deep within Hunter's hungry behind. His moans grew closer together. His breath and mine growing quicker, tension building toward the inevitable climax.

I removed my hand from Hunter's mouth. His moans had reduced to quick breaths, not long enough to produce loud sounds. I continued to quicken the pace, my eager cock feeding his ravenous rear end.

Moving my hand down and around to his cock I gripped it firmly. A gasp out of sync with my pumping escaped Hunter's lips as I squeezed his cock. My quick, vigorous thrusts deep inside him were suddenly met with intense spasms. Instinctively my hand shot back up to cover Hunter's mouth just in time as he let out a deep, chest-rattling moan. His entire body tensed and arched back against mine. His fierce moans were barely contained beneath my tightly cupped hand. Hunter exploded innumerable loads of his juices all over the wall of the stall. The simultaneous spasms in his bowels sent me over the edge. Trying to keep my own sounds as muffled as those I kept quiet with my hand, I released my own seed deep within Hunter's gut. Hunter nearly collapsed back against the wall. I caught him by his sides, turning him around to face me, and bracing his body between mine and the wall. His arms, now slack at his sides gingerly lifted to embrace me. After a few moments of letting the water wash over our post-coital embrace, the puppy-dog spoke.

"That," he whispered, "was incredible. More than I could ever have asked for."

"I though you would never have asked." I replied.

\------------------------  
Copyright 2008 C.B. Michels All rights reserved.

**Author's Note:**

> READERS LIST: If you are interested in being notified when I publish new  
> stories, please email me and ask to be added to my Reader's List.
> 
> *** A SPECIAL NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR ***
> 
> As always, thank you for taking the time to read my work. Your comments  
> and criticisms are greatly appreciated. Please don't hesitate to email me,  
> I do my best to respond to every reader.
> 
> Sincerest regards,  
> C. Brandon Michels  
> cbmichels@gmail.com


End file.
